<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑷𝑹𝑬𝑸𝑼𝑬𝑳: 12 𝑺𝑯𝑶𝑹𝑻 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑺 ♡ by gowhyejuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094535">𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑷𝑹𝑬𝑸𝑼𝑬𝑳: 12 𝑺𝑯𝑶𝑹𝑻 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑺 ♡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowhyejuu/pseuds/gowhyejuu'>gowhyejuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAND BY ME (LOONA) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowhyejuu/pseuds/gowhyejuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel stories and backstories to the soon-to-be released chaptered story called 𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬. Each member of LOONA will get their own short story revealing their character. This will be updated every other day ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAND BY ME (LOONA) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈. (son hyejoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was burning. The heat spread across the somber forest, fire smearing it. The flames scorched the surrounding trees, spreading over a few miles. Leaves turned black and the animals fled from their former homes.</p><p>Hyejoo sat in the middle of it all, knees up to her chest and arms were around her legs. She stared into the scorching distance. Her eyes were emotionless while being filled with fresh tears. Her face was covered with bruises, a mixture of cuts and burn marks. They were fresh, inflicted around that hour.</p><p>The black haired girl bowed her head. She could not take it anymore and just let go. More tears overflowed out her eyes, streaming down her blemished cheeks. Hyejoo heard her heart thumping against her ears. Not from fear though. </p><p>She was used to this. Whenever there were arguments, it always led to something getting burnt. What ever was in the way was destined to be covered in flames within an hour. This time, not only was it the trees that was burning, but herself. </p><p>Hyejoo never got along with her father. They disagreed on everything. Whether it was a trivial as the food they are, or as irrelevant as the people she talked to. Most of the time they argued about her sexuality. She could not help that she liked females, but apparently that was enough to be a "disgrace" to the family. </p><p>If only her mother was there. But she was gone, and never coming back. So, not it was time to look at the future. </p><p>But so far, her future was being burnt down.</p><p>Eventually, her tears halted. She look out to her surroundings. The fire somehow stopped and what was a blackened version of what it once was. The fire was slowly settling to reveal the trees being completely bare from leaves. </p><p>The fire might have cleared for now, but it was never truly gone. Hyejoo was bound to get burned again. </p><p>But one day she will have a way to burn back. All she had to do was wait. </p><p>"Hyejoo!"</p><p>Hyejoo's head jerked around towards whoever was calling out her name. The person ran closer and her face grew into one filled with horror. Her eyes grew wide and hands went over lips as she saw Hyejoo's broken and burnt state.</p><p>"Hyejoo, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" </p><p>The girl crouched down in front of Hyejoo, and quickly took out a kit from her pouch. She takes a bottle filled with some sort of liquid and a roll of bandages. </p><p>"Okay, where did he burn this time?"</p><p>Hyejoo looked down for a couple of seconds, before reaching out her arms, which had been tucked around her legs. Silently, she motioned towards them, revealing several burns and claw marks. Compared to the usual, the burns were not as deep. They were clearly first degree, which could heal on its own, but since it was done by another flame dragon, it could take some time. The claw marks, while minimal, were clearly deep and still drew blood that stained both her arms and the part of her legs that part of her arms touched. Hyejoo sighed, still avoided eye contact.</p><p>"H-He grabbed me... His claws were out... I tried to defend myself.. b-but..." </p><p>Hyejoo began crying again, tears rolling down her face once more.</p><p>"Shhh... It's okay love..." Her friend placed a hands on her cheeks, caressing it and wiping away her tears. But that only made the flame hybrid cry more.</p><p>"It's all my f-fault..."</p><p>"No it's not, baby. Your father is just too thickheaded. It was never your fault." </p><p>Hyejoo sniffled and lifted her head, but looked behind her friend instead of in the eyes. Sometimes, she felt like a burden to have people go out of their way to help her so much. It seemed unfair that even now she was so helpless and had to depend on her friends kindness. </p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't even apologize. I will protect and help you unconditionally."</p><p>For the first time, the other female looked at their surroundings. It was incredible how one argument could all of this damage. </p><p>"Come on." The brunette patted the black haired girl's shoulders, signaling her to stand up. "Let's go to my house. Jinsoul should be there too and I can treat your wounds. It's too dangerous to be out here."</p><p>For the first time, Hyejoo glanced at the other, but only for a few seconds. But in those seconds, she saw the compassion and  love in her close friend's eyes and immediately felt safer. Hyejoo slowly nodded.</p><p>"Okay, unnie."</p><p>The older smiled and pulled the younger up by arms, careful not to touch any fresh injuries. She held the other's hand tightly and kissed her gently near the top of her forehead. Then their eyes met again as Hyejoo gazed at her gratefully. </p><p>"Thank you, Jungeun..."</p><p>Jungeun smiled and held her hand tighter.</p><p>"No need to thank me, baby. You're like my child. I love you too much to let you keep hurting." </p><p>And suddenly, the burns did not burn as much it did before. As they walked father away from the spot they once were, the burning slowly ceased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏. (park chaewon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for your hard work today. I thought we wouldn't make it, especially on a Monday, but with your help it went well!" </p>
<p>Chaewon, who was grabbing her coat and other belongings, smiled shyly.</p>
<p>"It was nothing really..." </p>
<p>"Don't discredit yourself!" Seunghee, her co-worker, exclaimed. "You had a day off but still came to help me. You're one of our best workers!" </p>
<p>Chaewon blushed. It is not like she has not been complimented before, especially when it came to her job, but it always felt undeserved. All the blonde was doing was what she was supposed to. Her work was nothing groundbreaking, she was just a simple barista at a small coffee shop. So, she did not think was that big of a deal. But, nonetheless, she smiled gratefully and accept the praise. </p>
<p>"You heading home?" Seunghee asked, putting on her coat and pulling her car keys out her pocket.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think I'm going to just walk home. Jiwoo is busy today, so might as well." </p>
<p>"I could drive you home if you'd like." the co-barista offered. "I don't have much else to do." </p>
<p>"Thanks Seunghee-unnie, but I'll be fine! Besides, I need some fresh air. It's not that late anyway." </p>
<p>Seunghee turned on her cell phone to see that it was 5:00 pm. Not that late, she supposed.</p>
<p>"Alright, but stay safe love." </p>
<p>Chaewon nodded. "I will!" </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Chaewon walked down the busy sidewalks, looking around at the city skyscrapers and bustling streets. It's been a while since she's been out like this. Admiring the urban area, strolling casually, and breathing in the fresh air was nice. But she could not take to long. It was getting dark soon, a dangerous time to be out like this alone. </p>
<p>As she passed more people, Chaewon began to feel something. At first she thought it was her introverted nature of being around this many people, but then she it started to feel like something was tugging at her.</p>
<p>For some reason, the blonde did not question it and led it guide her. She eventually strayed of the sidewalk, leading her to a dark alleyway. It was stupid, but for some reason it did not stop her. It felt something, or someone, had just taken over her. </p>
<p>By the time she broke out of the trance she was in, the barista was far off from other people. Chaewon looked around. </p>
<p>- Why was she brought here? - she thought quizzically. </p>
<p>She was about to walk back, until she heard something. </p>
<p>"Meow~" </p>
<p>Chaewon turned back, looking around once more. </p>
<p>"Meow~" </p>
<p>There it was again. This time she knew the source. It was coming from a battered cardboard box. </p>
<p>The blonde kneeled down in front of the box, lifting it up to reveal the cutest animal she has ever seen. The cat was small, not that old, maybe a month old? Despite it being in an alley, the cat was clean, completely white, and it almost seemed the glow. The kitten stared up at Chaewon with big blue eyes. </p>
<p>"Meow~" </p>
<p>She cooed it. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever! How'd you get here little guy?" </p>
<p>Of course, the blonde did not expect an answer. She was just in awe that a beautiful cat like this could be left out out here. The cat slowly came closer, the pupils in her eyes widening. Chaewon placed a hand on the top of the cat's head and began petting it. The response was instant, with purrs being heard. That only made Chaewon coo the kitten more. </p>
<p>"I guess I can't leave out here. You'll catch cold." the barista picked the kitten up. "You're coming home with me. At least until we find your owner. They must be worried sick about losing a beauty like you." </p>
<p>Part of her wanted to find the owner (if the kitten even had one) but the majority of her thoughts was how she wanted to take care of it. She already had a dog, but a cat would be a fun addition. </p>
<p>"Hold on." Chaewon put the kitten down for a second, reaching into her backpack and moving some things around. Finally, she picked up the kitten again, placing it into the bag. </p>
<p>"I can't have you catch cold. It is fall after all." </p>
<p>The cat seemed to appreciate it, letting out happy noises and looking at the girl with wide eyes. That the blonde smile, finally zipping up her backpack, put the bag back on, and walk back onto the busy sidewalk.</p>
<p>Usually she hated walking home, but this time Chaewon had to thank Jiwoo for being busy for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍. (kim jiwoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, I know! Do you think she might like me?"</p>
<p>Jiwoo entered her hotel room and promptly closed the door behind her. She threw off her high heels and heavy coat, all while listening carefully to her friend. </p>
<p>"I mean, maybe I am looking into it too much. We just met. But, I think she's trying to flirt with me." </p>
<p>-"How so?" </p>
<p>"The way she checks me out when she thinks I'm not looking, the light touches when we stand close, the pet names..." </p>
<p>- "I don't know much about the first two, but the pet names could just be a habit. I mean, you give me pet names"</p>
<p>"Babe, that's different! You're my best friend, so of course I'll call you 'baby' or 'sweetheart' because I love you and know you like that. But we just met a week ago! She talks me like we've known each other for years or something. I mean, I like it, she calls me 'babygirl' and that makes my day, but is it too soon? I mean, she can call me that all she wants! It's just so confusing! I mean-"</p>
<p>- "Unnie, you're rambling."</p>
<p>"Chaewonie~ I need help~" Jiwoo whined, flopping down on the bed in frustration.</p>
<p>Chaewon sighed. "I'm not the person to ask. I'm not that good with relationships. But, maybe you should give it try. You spend a lot of time together since you both are working on the same kdrama. Use that and get close. Doesn't hurt to try." </p>
<p>The actress thought about it for a moment. They did work together. They were main characters in a lesbian drama that were the main couple in. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. It certainly did not hurt to flirt back, if the other was doing it as well. The red head did have quite a talent with these sort of things.</p>
<p>"You know what? Why not! It'll be fun! Maybe, if it goes well, I could get a relationship out of it. I've been single for too long..."</p>
<p>- "You've been single for 8 months."</p>
<p>" Exactly, that is a long time! I haven't had a good time since-"</p>
<p>"And by 'good time' you mean-"</p>
<p>Jiwoo smirked. "You know, se-"</p>
<p>"No, I'd rather not hear about it, thank you." </p>
<p>The red head sat up from her bed, laughing into the phone. </p>
<p>"Aw, you're no fun! One day, you'll get it sweetheart." </p>
<p>"Are you good now?" </p>
<p>Jiwoo could hear Chaewon yawn on the other side of the phone. It was late, probably around 10 pm. Normally, she wouldn't be calling her this late in the day, but this was "absolutely important", at least to her it was. But, it was time to clock out for the night.</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks baby! You could go bed now."</p>
<p>Chaewon yawned again. "No problem, unnie. Good night." </p>
<p>"Nighty Night, babe." </p>
<p>Jiwoo hastily ended the call and placed the phone on her nightstand. She audibly sighed, and stretched out her limbs. She loved her job, but it's gets tiring when her work was so back to back. But, nonetheless, she wouldn't change it for any occupation in the world.</p>
<p>After the long day she had, the actress decided to take a long shower to destress. After about 30 minutes, she eventually got the shower, dried herself, threw on her favorite penguin pajamas (yes, she had those at 24 years old, don't judge), and tucked her self to into her warm bed. She was about to doze off, until she heard a buzz coming from her night stand. Without a second thought, she picked up her phone, thinking it was just  an email from her company. </p>
<p>When she opened, she noticed it was notification for a text from an unknown number. When Jiwoo opened her messages, her face softened at the message:</p>
<p>from 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣: Hey babygirl. HRU? Ur probably sleeping, but I still want to send u this. U did well today. Ur definitely the best actress I've ever worked with. We worked pretty late today so I get ur tired huh? Did u get home safe? Sorry, I'm texting too much. Anyway, I can't wait to see ur beautiful face tomorrow. Maybe we can go out for a drink after?</p>
<p>Jiwoo was stunned by the last sentence. She could tell exactly who it was due to the way she texted. It was very similar to how she talked, which was no surprise there. Is she asking her out on a date? If so, maybe she was right... </p>
<p>                                                               to 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣:  Sure! ♥️♥️♥️ Is this a date? 🤭</p>
<p>She almost regretted sending the last part, but then the other actress responded.</p>
<p>from 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣: Of course it is babygirl. I'd like to get to know more about the angel I get to work with. 💕</p>
<p>Was this a dream? No it was not, but it certainly felt like it. Jiwoo blushed at the compliment, and quickly texted back.</p>
<p>                                              to 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣: Thx but ur too kind. I'm not that interesting...</p>
<p>from 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣: I'd beg to differ, love. See you tomorrow, I love you babygirl 💓💓💓</p>
<p>                                          to 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣: I love you too! See you tomorrow, Sooyoungie!</p>
<p>Jiwoo slept well that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆. (ha sooyoung)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-So stupid...-</p>
<p>Humans were such idiotic creatures. They allowed themselves to become so weak over the decades. Now, they were fragile forms over their former selves. But that was an advantage, Sooyoung supposed.</p>
<p>While they were busy with their social media, her kind were getting more educated by the day. While they got lazy by letting their foolish "technological advancements", her kind was getting stronger. Soon, it will the humans cowering in fear. </p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before the true fight will begin. These creatures were starting slip. Soon, when the war begins, it will be clear who was on top. </p>
<p>Patience was important... </p>
<p>"Um, Sooyoungie? You feeling okay?"</p>
<p>Sooyoung whipped her head around. </p>
<p>Well, not all humans were useless.</p>
<p>"Yeah, babygirl, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts."</p>
<p>"Oh... You wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>"No thank you. But thank you, Jiwoo." Sooyoung reasurred, hold both of the other's hands with her own. "You're so caring."</p>
<p>"O-Oh! It's nothing!" The red-head blushed and turn her head away shyly. </p>
<p>"It's never nothing." The black haired female placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards her own. That makes the younger's face burn more. "Give yourself more credit. You're too good for this world."</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm just like every other person! You're just as nice! I mean, we only just met and we've gotten so close! We're even going on a date later, which is something I wouldn't do with just anyone!" </p>
<p>"I guess, but this isn't about me. Trust me. I could be cold, but you just bring the kindness out of me." </p>
<p>"Oh, stop-"</p>
<p>"1 minute left, then we have to film scene 3!" </p>
<p>The director warned, setting back up the equipment. Sooyoung groaned while Jiwoo just chuckled in response. </p>
<p>"That's fine, we have a date after this anyway, so~" </p>
<p>Sooyoung slightly smirked, "Yeah, you're right. Once we finished this, we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves." </p>
<p>The younger smiled brightly in excitement. Sooyoung took it in, saving the image in the back of her brain. Jiwoo was special, she knew that. But, how special was still a mystery. Eventually, this girl could be the center piece to her plan but that will come with due time. Hopefully, the red-head was willing. </p>
<p>"Break's over guys!" the director hollered.</p>
<p>"Coming!" Jiwoo hollered back. "Let's go, yeah?"</p>
<p>Sooyoung nodded, hold her hand. "Let's go." </p>
<p>The younger gave that beautiful smile again. Sooyoung admired it again with heart eyes but internally sneered. </p>
<p>Too bad an angel had to live in world with such heartless demons. But what is done has to be done. All she had to do was wait...</p>
<p>Patience is key.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆. (hyejoo, chaewon, jiwoo, sooyoung)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these are the backstories of Son Hyejoo, Park Chaewon, Kim Jiwoo, and ha Sooyoung for the soon-to-be released 𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬 ♡.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☼☄☼<br/>
𝑺𝒐𝒏 𝑯𝒚𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒐 (𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>
☼☄☼</p><p>° age: 21<br/>
° type: flame dragon<br/>
° personality: usually chill, rebellious, slight anger issues, reserved</p><p>Hyejoo used to be a happy child, a little flame hybrid that everyone loved. But, when she turned 6 years old, her mother was brutally murdered. After that, her father began to turn cold, always taking out his anger on the little girl. That destroyed her happiness, and began shutting people out. After a major fight with her father when she was 16, she ran away to Alitura, the fauna dragon dimension, and met Jungeun, who immediately took her in. She treated Hyejoo like she was her child, and they quickly became close. Not long after, she met Jungeun's girlfriend Jinsoul, which she became close to as well. When they learned about Hyejoo's situation, they offered to take care of her and that she can come see them when she needed help. Sooyoung came in her life not long after and they became like sisters. All was getting better, except for some fights with her dad. But, a few months later, Hyejoo realized she was attracted to girls when she crushed on and later dated a girl. Her father found out and began attacking her physically for it. They broke up and it only got worse for Hyejoo. When she turned 20, she had the worse fight with her father yet over her "life choices". That was the last straw, and permanently stays with Jungeun.</p><p>✤✹✤<br/>
𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒆𝒘𝒐𝒏 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>
✤✸✤</p><p>° age: 22<br/>
° type: human<br/>
° personality: shy, kind hearted, selfless, introvert</p><p>Chaewon was a shy human child, not being able to make friends easily in primary and getting bullied throughout. Jiwoo basically threw herself in her life at the age of 7, finding her adorable and wanting to be her friend. For the longest time, Jiwoo was Chaewon's only friend. Until when she entered freshman year in high school, and met Hyunjin and became casual friends as well. Later in highschool, Yerim came to the school and they became close as well. Chaewon, when she turned 18, started working at a coffee shop with Seunghee. She moved out from her parents house at that time, trying to become more independent. Eventually, Jiwoo joined a company and became actress, which caused her to be too busy, so she got a dog for Chaewon named Bbomi to keep her company. Chaewon became a lot more introverted after this. Despite Jiwoo's pushes, Chaewon never got the confidence to get a girlfriend, feeling as if she is "not good enough for one".</p><p>✾❊✾<br/>
𝑲𝒊𝒎 𝑱𝒊𝒘𝒐𝒐 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>
✾❊✾</p><p>° age: 24<br/>
° type: human<br/>
° personality: bubbly, overly nosy, loud, kind of insecure</p><p>Jiwoo was born into a rich family and being an only child have her a lot of attention by her parents. She was pretty popular in school, with everyone wanting to be her friend. But, she always treated Chaewon as her only close friend. She had a girlfriend for two years when she entered high school but broke up with her after she found out she was cheating on her. She had a depressed period after this, but did not want to let people know, so she hid it. She soon, wanting to take her mind off it, auditioned for an agency when she was 20. She got in and started acting, but had to be away from her friends often.</p><p>✡⚔✡<br/>
𝑯𝒂 𝑺𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 (𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>
✡⚔✡</p><p>° age: 26<br/>
° type: bone dragon<br/>
° personality: reserved, distrusting, standoffish, flirty</p><p>Sooyoung is a death dragon. She grew up in an abusive home with an abusive father who was constantly drunk and a promiscuous mother who often cheated on Sooyoung's father and slept around. Sooyoung put up with this for about 18 years, fending for herself. She did meet Jungeun and Jinsoul, who helped her out quite often. She, after 18 years, moved in with Jinsoul in Lympha, home of aqua dragons. A couple years later, she met Hyejoo and saw herself in her, so she quickly took her in and treated her like a little sister. Unfortunately, despite the protests from the three, soon left to go to Earth, saying she was going for "important business". They haven't heard much from her since.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝒇𝒂𝒖𝒍𝒕. (wong kahei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright students. Make sure to fill out the 'Family Tree' sheet for homework! We will present it next tommorow! Have a good afternoon!"</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, seonsaengnim!"</p>
<p>All at once, the children got all their stuff and headed out of the classroom, saying their farewells and giving hugs.</p>
<p>Kahei smiled. She truly loved her job. These kids were a joy to work with and it truly was her favorite part of the any day. Money did not matter, it was thought that her efforts helped children and she would not trade it for any job in the world.</p>
<p>Once she noticed that all the young 4th graders had left, Kahei began packing her things, including a laptop, papers, and other personal belongings. But the young teacher did not notice that their was someone patiently waiting to talk to her.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, seonsaengnim?" </p>
<p>Kahei turned her head to see a young student standing next to her desk, on the other side of where herself was standing. She was her own best students. The little girl usually was one of the smartest and fault.lways eager to learn. But right now, instead of her usual smile, she wore a frown on her face.</p>
<p>"Yes, Yuri? Is there something wrong?" </p>
<p>Yuri shuffled around in place, clutching a piece of paper and being seemingly uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"Um, I was wondering if I maybe I could do a different homework than this? Because,..." She looked down at the ground. "... it's really hard to complete." </p>
<p>The teacher noticed how her student was behaving, and immediately knew what she meant. </p>
<p>"It's okay. You don't have to do it. I understand." </p>
<p>Yuri lifted her head and her eyes looked at her curiously. "You understand?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. Just leave it. I won't make you do something that makes you uncomfortable. Family can be something that can be... complicated sometimes. Mine is too."</p>
<p>"It..is?"</p>
<p>Kahei nodded and hummed in confirmation.</p>
<p>"And sometimes, that makes me feel a little down."</p>
<p>The girl thought for a moment before asking her a question. </p>
<p>"Does it... have something to do with you coming to Korea from China? Did they get mad at you for leaving?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a little." </p>
<p>Kahei was not going to reveal everything to a 10 year old, but she was willing to relate to her if it would make her feel more at ease.</p>
<p>"Do you talk to them?" </p>
<p>"No, but that was their choice..."</p>
<p>Kahei kneeled down, getting to the same eye level as the young girl.</p>
<p>"...and you shouldn't have to worry about someone else's choice. It isn't your fault."</p>
<p>Yuri's eyes welled up with tears, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"But, what if it was my fault?.."</p>
<p>"It is not your fault. Trust me. I know it might feel like it but... it was never you. It's them. And right now, it's their loss." </p>
<p>Yuri sniffled, her tears not being able to be held back anymore. She threw herself into her teacher's arms, balling into her chest.</p>
<p>Kahei hugged her back, rubbing her back. She silently cried with her.</p>
<p>She understood. The feeling was never foreign. But sometimes she questioned whether it was her fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒉. (im yeojin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for help, Kahei-unnie! I wouldn't have been able to get this done without you!"</p><p>Kahei placed the last few stuffed animals into the cardboard box. She gave the younger a soft smile.</p><p>"You're welcome, Yeojin. It was fun to help out. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you so many things?"</p><p>Yeojin chuckled, grabbing another container of randomized personal items from her bedroom shelf. They have been working with packing Yeojin's things for the past few hours. Since she is about to turn 20, Yeojin decided it was time to leave her parents' home and live on her own. Well, not completely on her own. She decided to leave with her close childhood friend Yerim after she continuously begged the youngest to live with her. But first, she had to organize a few things and pack some others. Luckily, Kahei took some time out of her weekend to help her, which Yeojin could not have been more grateful for.</p><p>"Some of it is stuff I've had since I was I was like 6. It gives me that nostalgic feeling, you know?"</p><p>"But, I'm sure you don't need ALL these toys right?"</p><p>Kahei pointed to the five full boxes of mini trinkets. Yeojin chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Okay, maybe not THAT many! But i couldn't just give them away before! I was such a hoarder when I was younger!" </p><p>Kahei hummed and got back to work. After finishing the shelf they were working on for the past hour, she moved down to the one, sighing in relief to only see a couple of books.</p><p>"Where should I put these books?"</p><p>Yeojin opened up another cardboard box, handing it over to her friend. </p><p>"Put it in here! That's the last of the stuff i need to put away!"</p><p>-Thank Goodness- The older thought. She loved helping others, but this was a lot of work.</p><p>As soon as she handed her the box, Yeojin stood from being cross legged on the floor and stretched out her limbs from soreness.</p><p>"Do you want something to drink? I was going to make some tea for us!"</p><p>"Oh, sure! Thanks, bean." </p><p>Yeojin beamed. "No problem, unnie!!"</p><p>The almost 20 year old childishly skipped out of roomed, humming some sort of tune. Yeojin was known for acting younger than her age. Not that she was immature or clueless, but she seemed to hold on to her childhood longer than most people. She was cute nonetheless and Kahei sometimes felt her second mother or older sister. So she looked at her quite fondly. </p><p>Yeojin skipped down the steps towards the kitchen. Once she put the water and tea bag in the tea kettle and turned it on. As she waited, she just walked around. She glanced at all the pictures on the walls of her living room. Most of them were of her, some with her mother, some with her father, and others were both. But the majority was only of her. It started from when she was first born, to her first time going to primary. Then she noticed one of her and Yerim and how happily they hugged each other. Then there was one from her first dance competition. She didn't win, but it was still a fun memory. Then, there were some of her moments in highschool she enjoyed and her graduation. One thing that stayed consistent was the huge smile Yeojin wore on her face, even right now as she looked at these photographs.</p><p>Yeojin silently hoped that she would never change. She liked how child-like she was and did not want to grow out of it. Of course, she had to mature in some ways. The young adult was ready for that, but never wanted to lose her youthful nature.</p><p>The sound of the tea kettle going off snapped her out of her thoughts. Before she went back to the kitchen, she took last look at one of the photos. It was of herself, about 5 or 6, appearing to be playing with her dolls in a outside area, presumably her backyard. She grinned. </p><p>Hopefully, she does not lose that youthful spirit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏. (choi yerim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yerim took a deep breath. She looked at the canvas in front of her and let her imagination take over. </p>
<p>What would the painting become?</p>
<p>Maybe she could paint a aesthetically pleasing setting? A portrait? Something more abstract? She was not sure. She has been staring at the blank canvas for the past few minutes, completely lost. What would she paint? Usually it was easy, but lately it has been a chore to think of. Usually, her emotions would influence what she would create, but she did not how she felt.</p>
<p>Yerim finally got the chance to paint whatever she wanted after months of commissions. But, now she was clueless on what to do. </p>
<p>"You still stuck, huh?" </p>
<p>The absent artist was brought out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah.."</p>
<p>Hyojung gave the other a sympathetic smile and say in the chair next to her.</p>
<p>"You're just having artist block. It happens when you haven't had free thoughts for a while. It happens to all of us." </p>
<p>Yerim sighed in frustration. "Then what do you do to break out of it?" </p>
<p>Hyojung thought for a moment before shrugging. </p>
<p>"I don't usually do much. It happens once and while. But for me, I just find an inspiration. You know, something that gets that creativity flowing again. Usually, it might be my dog, or my boyfriend, or something or someone that just means a lot to me." </p>
<p>"Means a lot to me?..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it could be anyone or anything. What's the first thing that comes to mind?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Yerim sat there, thinking for a couple of seconds before calling out: "Yeojin!" </p>
<p>"Who's she?" </p>
<p>"Oh um," the younger blushed. "She's my childhood best friend. And, uh, I kinda might have a crush on her..." </p>
<p>Hyojung cooed at her, making Yerim face turn even more red.</p>
<p>"Awww! I never knew you liked someone! When are you going to tell her?" </p>
<p>"Uh, I mean, maybe soon because she's staying at my apartment now, so.." </p>
<p>"Oh my god." The senior put the her hands on both of the junior's shoulders, and shook her slightly. "You. Have. To. Tell! It's the perfect opportunity!" </p>
<p>Yerim chuckled awkwardly but nodded her head in defeat. "I will, I will! Trust me!" </p>
<p>"Good, and now.." Hyojung lifted her hands off of the other's shoulders, and picked up a paint brush, handing it her. "Paint." </p>
<p>"But, I don't-" </p>
<p>"You said Yeojin means the most to you, yeah? Use that. Close your eyes. Think about her and let those thoughts and memories fuel what you're trying to make."</p>
<p>Yerim listened to her senior and closed her eyes. She thought about Yeojin. Her smile, her laugh, the way she lights up any room she is in. It lit something up inside her and her mind began painting a picture that she never imagined she could think of.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, the blank canvas did not seem as blank anymore. The picture she thought of in her head slowly bled on to it and it motivated to turn it into reality.</p>
<p>She was now inspired. Then she realized: </p>
<p>Yeojin was her inspiration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚. (jung jinsoul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinsoul swam up to the surface of the water, her face meeting the cool air. She breathed in the sweet afternoon breeze, the tranquility filling her mind and body. </p>
<p>This was the life. It felt good to have no stress and nothing going wrong in her life as of late. It seemed like something bad would happen constantly and she never seemed to catch a break. But now, it all settled. Now that there was more peace in her life, the aqua hybrid took the opportunity to take an nice midday swim in the lake in her human form. Swimming was way more fun and relaxing when done with a more light weight body and her dragon form was did not allow her to truly appreciate the calm nature of the lake. </p>
<p>The dragon did not know what changed between then and now to make her feel so at ease. But it felt too good to be true. But it was. As she got really deep in her thoughts, she did not notice someone getting in the water right behind her. Before she could notice the ruffles in the water, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist delicately. A head rested on her shoulder from behind and the person let a harmonious sigh. Jinsoul smiled, knowing exactly who it was.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby" </p>
<p>"Hey..." Jungeun hugged and snuggled closer into her wife. </p>
<p>Well, one thing that changed was that she could now call her girlfriend of 6 years her wife. They got married three months, and it became the best moment of her life. Marrying another dragon type was seen as very odd and is somewhat looked down upon. And that is what Jinsoul believed in too. However, Jungeun, the most beautiful and kind-hearted fauna hybrid and overall dragon she has ever known. So, without much of a second thought, they dated and now they were mated and wedded. </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be home right now? I thought you were having a family gathering?"</p>
<p>"Mm, we are. But it got boring. I only went for the food. So now, I'd rather be with you."</p>
<p>Jinsoul chuckled lightly and turned around in Jungeun's arms. She cupped her face and looked at her lovingly.</p>
<p>"That's not very nice is it? They're probably looking for you."</p>
<p>"Please, they won't even notice I left. Do you know how big my family is?"</p>
<p>"Still, I could've at least stayed an hour more out of respect."</p>
<p>"Really?" The younger raised her left eyebrow and looked at her teasingly. "So.. you don't want me here? If not, then I could just-"</p>
<p>Jinsoul closed the distance between their faces, and brought their lips together to shut her up. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, but still keeping her hands on her lover's face to keep her moving away.</p>
<p>"I never said that." </p>
<p>"Oh?" Jungeun continued to tease. "But what about staying with my family 'out of respect", huh? I don't want to rude..."</p>
<p>"Screw that, I'd rather you here anyway. I missed you so..."</p>
<p>"Aww, my baby missed me?" The brunette pinched the black haired girl's cheeks, pouting at her confession. "How cute!"</p>
<p>"Don't baby me, I'm your senior."</p>
<p>"But you don't act like it sometimes. Sometimes, I feel like the unnie!"</p>
<p>Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "Sure, baby, sure."</p>
<p>"Aw, why are you so grumpy now? You looked so peaceful when I saw you earlier."</p>
<p>"I'm not. I'm just..."</p>
<p>"Grumpy."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not."</p>
<p>"Yes you are!" She continued to pinch her annoyed significant other's cheeks "You're too cute..."</p>
<p>The aqua hybrid sighed and she could not help but grin. The fauna had a way of, no matter what her mood, make her soften up. And now was no exception. </p>
<p>When they stopped speaking or moving, the environment seemed to quiet, the only thing being heard her the birds chirping from the trees above. The two lovebirds looked at each other, sharing the same loving smile. </p>
<p>"You're annoying, you know that? I can't believe I married you..."</p>
<p>Jungeun giggled. "Yeah, but you did marry me so clearly you love it."</p>
<p>"Yeah.." Jinsoul's smile grew softer. "I guess I do..."</p>
<p>"Now kiss me you big baby." </p>
<p>Without another word and the mood being perfectly set, Jinsoul leaned back into her wife, kissing her again. But this time, it stayed there longer. Jungeun kissed her back and their lips moved flawlessly together after years of experience with each other. They enjoyed kissing more than anything else, it felt like a stress relieving drug. A drug that neither of them could stop taking. The water was up to the shoulders and moved across their bare skin as they kept on. Eventually, the older lifted the younger and wrapped her legs around her own waist, holding her up. The fauna gasped in her mouth but immediately wrapped her own legs tighter around her lover's waist and placed her arms around her shoulders. They both sighed and kept on kissing, the calmness and silence of the forest making them feel at ease and edged them on.</p>
<p>Jinsoul could not smiling to herself while kissing the love of her life.</p>
<p>This was what made her life be filled with tranquility.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐. (kahei, yeojin, yerim, jinsoul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✍✐✍<br/>𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒌𝒂𝒉𝒆𝒊 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>✍✐✍</p>
<p>° age: 27<br/>° type: human<br/>° personality: insecure, selfless, slight anxiety, warm-hearted</p>
<p>Kahei is known by many of her friends as the peacemaker of the group. She is often times motherly and often times helps her friends with their problems, no matter big or small. Her selfless is often influenced by her troubling past. When she was younger, she was a very much lonely. Her parents were rich and had a major business in Hong Kong and it often times caused them to be too busy for her. Kahei became very unattached to them that it barely seemed like she was their child. She only had her younger brother, who was 5 years younger than she was. She often times had to take care of him while also taking care of herself. She felt invisible by everyone.  Not long after she turned 9, her young brother got diagnosed with leukemia. He died from it soon after, causing a gloomy mood to wash over the whole family. Her family were toxic and blamed it on Kahei, despite it not being her fault. She was shunned even more until she could not take it anymore. She left as soon as she turned 18, and traveled to South Korea, with the help of her then girlfriend. She now lives in Seoul, far away from her parents and works as a teacher for 2nd graders. The only thing that changed was that she had broken up with her girlfriend, on good terms fortunately. They still talk now and then. Also, she became friends with Yeojin and Yerim, since they used to volunteer to help at Kahei's school. </p>
<p>❊✴❊<br/>𝒊𝒎 𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒋𝒊𝒏 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>❊✴❊</p>
<p>° age: 20<br/>° type: human<br/>° personality: jumpy, child-like, curious</p>
<p>Yeojin was brought in a very normal environment. She had a mother and father who cared for her dearly and made sure she grew up healthy and kind-hearted. She became friends with Yerim when she was in 1st grade and Yerim was in 2nd and they have been best friends ever since. She is known by many people as the "baby" of the group. She had a child-like spirit and that often leads to be open minded and slightly impulsive. But she is overall likable. When she was about to turn twenty, she decided that she would live with Yerim. </p>
<p>✎✁✎<br/>𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒊 𝒚𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒎 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>✎✁✎</p>
<p>° age: 21<br/>° type: human<br/>° personality: social, friendly, naive, sometimes shy when around certain people</p>
<p>Yerim grew up in a household with only her mother, as her father divorced from her when she was 2 years old. She did have a lot of friends, especially her best friend Yeojin. When she was 7 years old, she picked up an interest in art. First, it started with coloring in tons of coloring books. While most kids at that age would color with any crayons and mostly colored out of the lines, Yerim would be mindful of which color she would use and would color nice and neatly. Then, she discovered paint and started painting a lot of the age of 9. It eventually became her biggest hobby, getting better and better with each artwork she did. She entered an art contest when she a junior in high school and won first place. She got offered a job as an artist for an organization that did commissions for the city and sometimes for people who had the money to pay for an art piece. She worked there as soon as graduated high school, and has been working there ever since. Yeojin was one of her biggest supporters, as well as her mother. Yerim developed a crush on Yeojin during this time, but is too scared to tell her.</p>
<p>﹆⚜﹆<br/>𝒋𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒋𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍 (𝒂𝒒𝒖𝒂 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>﹆⚜﹆</p>
<p>° age: 26<br/>° type: aqua dragon<br/>° personality: knowledgeable, fretful, usually</p>
<p>Jinsoul was born in Lympha and had a pretty normal upbringing. Her parents were uptight, however, and often tried to portray her as the perfect daughter. They were big socialites, and tried to raise Jinsoul as the same way. However, she was not big on that, she mostly wanted to be reserved. Her parents set her up with a male aqua hybrid when she was 16, but they never got along. A year later they broke up, to her parents dismay, as they tried to set her up with more people. But soon Jinsoul met Jungeun when her family went on a trip to Alitura for a council meeting. They clicked and eventually started dating without Jinsoul's parents knowing. Jinsoul eventually told them, but they never accepted it since Jungeun was a fauna hybrid. But Jinsoul did not care and eventually married Jungeun when she was 25, after 6 years of dating. Now they live together at Jinsoul's house, and take care of Hyejoo, who came to them a few years prior.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my instagram!: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒇𝒖𝒍. (kim jungeun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you go, little one. Hopefully this will help!"</p>
<p>Jungeun took a miniature glass bottle and turned the cap to open it up. She placed the tip of the bottle near the strained wing of the blue bird she had been caring for for the past hour. She poured the herbal medicine on the feathers, then began rubbing and spreading the medicine on the appendage. The bird chirped repeatedly, slightly shaking clearly from pain.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, baby! I'm almost done!"</p>
<p>After rubbing in the medicine a bit more, Jungeun took out a mini white bandage wrap and wrapped the injured wing into the side of the bird's belly. After making sure it was tightly protected, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a handful seeds to feed to the baby bird. </p>
<p>"I'm all done! Here," the fauna said and held her hand, that had seeds in the palm of it, out to the bird. "Eat up. You need some energy."</p>
<p>The little creature chirped curiously and reached its head out to eat up its food. It ate excitedly and Jungeun could not help but coo it.</p>
<p>"Unnie, unnie!" </p>
<p>A little girl was calling out from the distance, running towards the two of them.</p>
<p>Jungeun turned her head, careful not to jerk her hand away from the bird. She smiled fondly when she saw who it was.</p>
<p>"Hwayoung!"</p>
<p>The older opened her unoccupied arm for a hug as the younger ran into it. Jungeun was already kneeled down since she was tending the bird from the ground, so the younger girl could just wrapped her arms around the other's neck to hug her back. By the time she finished their hug, the bird chirped repeatedly, as if to say she was finished and thank her. Jungeun smiled gratefully and turned her attention to the young female.</p>
<p>"How have you been?" Jungeun asked as she pulled away.</p>
<p>"Good! I've been looking for you everywhere! I got my fate flower!" Hwayoung declared, jumping up and down with joy.</p>
<p>"Really? Let me see!" </p>
<p>The younger nodded and happily showed off her wrist.</p>
<p>The fate flower was tattoo ,which appeared on the wrist, that every fauna hybrid gets at the age of 10. They illustrated a certain flower that would signify their fate. All flowers had meanings, and depending on that meaning it would say what the fauna's destiny or life passion would be. Usually a fauna would get one, but could get a second if mother nature allowed.</p>
<p>Looking at Hwayoung's, her fate flower had a long green stem, a dark brown cone center, and long yellow petals. From what she could tell, it was-</p>
<p>"A coneflower! Also known as a 'black-eyed susan. It's rare to get one of these nowadays! Aren't you lucky?"</p>
<p>The younger eyes widened. "Really? What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, the flower itself stands for 'justice'. Meaning that the recipient of this will fight for a cause they feel most passionate in the future. Usually, it's something significant."</p>
<p>"Significant? Like what?"</p>
<p>"Well, the only other person I know with that fate flower was our great grandmother. Has mother told you about the time we hated the humankind?"</p>
<p>Hwayoung thought for a moment and slowly nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, great grandma was one of those who fought against the unlawful acts being done onto humans. We used to despise humans, to the point where we would kidnap them."</p>
<p>"But, how did we kidnap them? Aren't they in another dimension?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. But we were advancing fast, to the point where we could reach the earth with ease. We kidnapped and tortured them for revenge, to the dismay of many, including our great grandmother. She fought to set all of them free, and protested against this unjustified deeds. Eventually, it became illegal to hurt any human in this way, unless necessary, and it was all thanks to people like great grandma. She was one of the people who led those protests. And now, we've become the most accepting dragon types."</p>
<p>"Wow..." Hwayoung pondered again, before looking unsurely at her older sister. "Do you think... I could do that?" </p>
<p>Jungeun warmly gazed at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Of course you can. Mother nature did not just give this to anyone. You were born to fight for injustice. Sooner or later, you're time will come."</p>
<p>"But, what if I don't know what to do?"</p>
<p>"You will. Trust me, I felt the same way when I was your age."</p>
<p>Jungeun lifted her other hand, and showed off the fate flower on the wrist. She had the tattoo of myrtle, a white flower with a small wrinkly petals. </p>
<p>"This fate flower means 'marital luck'. Honestly, I never thought I would find someone, since I never had any luck with love. But, then I found someone. I got so paranoid about our relationship that I thought I would ruin it. But, it all worked out and now we're in a happy marriage. I thought I had to do so much to make sure it would a good relationship, but I didn't have to worry. I know it's not the same thing, but trust me when I say that mother nature is never wrong. Because you were born to be important."</p>
<p>Hwayoung looked at her thankfully and nodded once more in understanding.</p>
<p>"Thanks unnie! You're the best!" She said, hugging her sister again.</p>
<p>Jungeun embraced the hug and brought her in tighter. </p>
<p>Everything had a meaning. It is up to you to decide how interpret it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒖𝒍𝒔𝒆. (jeon heejin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we even here again?"</p><p>Heejin groaned and gave her friend an annoyed glare. </p><p>"I told you, Ryujin, I have see who's living here."</p><p>"And why do we need to know?"</p><p>Once more she gave a exaggerated groan.</p><p>"I told you, there's been rumors that there's a witch living here. But no one has been able to catch her. So, I am."</p><p>"Oh.." Ryujin took a sip out of the straw of her drink. "So, why should we care?"</p><p>Heejin looked at her friend in disbelief, crossing her arms and leaned on the tree they were currently hiding behind.</p><p>"I am going to knock you across the head if you ask one more stupid question, I swear."</p><p>The younger shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, i just don't understand why you go on these insane missions. It seems so pointless."</p><p>"Pointless?! None of the missions I've done were pointless!"</p><p>Ryujin took a continuous sip out her drink and cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Okay, maybe there was that ONE time last month." </p><p>The eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Okay, TWICE, if you count last week."</p><p>She deadpanned.</p><p>"Fine, fine, so a lot of them are. But this was is REALLY important, I promise!"</p><p>Ryujin stop drinking, and breathed out a sigh.</p><p>"Whatever you say, princess."</p><p>"Don't call me that. I'm not a fucking princess."</p><p>"You sure have a tantrum like one."</p><p>Heejin was close to knocking her friend in the head before she heard some humming nearby. She quickly grabbed her annoying friend by hand and pulled her behind the tree and into the bushes to avoid them being spotted. As the humming drew near, Heejin quietly peeked out of their hiding spot to get a good look at the person.</p><p>-She surely is younger than I expected- Heejin thought, noticing the youthful facial features this female had. The girl looked to be the same age as herself, or at least I'm her early twenties. She was average height, but was clearly taller than Heejin. But one thing that was for sure is that she did not look like a witch, or anything villianous for that matter. She had a soft looking face with very kind looking features. Her hair was very dark brown and somewhat long. She was pretty attractive, but Heejin was not about to focus on that. </p><p>The witch (?) took put her hand in her front right pocket, presumably getting her keys. At least, that's what Heejin thought.</p><p>"Alright, Ryujin." Heejin whispered. "Once she takes out her keys, we'll ambush her, grab it, and take a look inside her house. She's gotta have something that could-"</p><p>"Isn't that a bit much?" Ryujin whispered back. "I mean, this girl clearly just wants to get home and chill. She ain't hurt anyone, so why bother? Besides, you don't even know if she IS a witch. It was all stupid rumors that your impulsive self couldn't resist."</p><p>"Is not! She is one, I know it. And if you follow what I say, we can prove it! Now shut your pessimistic ass up before I miss my chance!"</p><p>Ryujin took one look behind her friend and slyly smirked.</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>Heejin whipped her head around to see that the woman was gone. She turned her head back around and gave the younger a death stare.</p><p>"What? It's your fault for being so damn talkative."</p><p>The older fumed as her stare became more filled with anger. But all the younger did was smirk more.</p><p>"Well, I guess we get to head home now, huh princess? I was getting hungry anyway."</p><p>She fumed more.</p><p>"Uh..." Ryujin held out her drink, smiling sheepishly. "Wanna taste?"</p><p>Finally, she snapped.</p><p>"I SWEAR RYUJIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR SHITTY SMIRK YOU LITTLE-"</p><p>Thwank.</p><p>Suddenly, Heejin felt something hard hit her on the back of her head and immediately fell to the ground from the sudden pain, almost getting knocked out cold.</p><p>"Um, ow?!" She exclaimed, rubbing the spot that the object to ease the pain. "Who do you think you are, you-" </p><p>"So you think you can just come here, wait for me to get home so you can rob me, and then have any right to say that? I should be insulted you and complaining about how much you two's petty little arguements about utter useless crap. Honestly, you whine like a 5 year old. If you actually thought you could break into my home, when many have tried and failed. Honestly, you were the easiest to date with that big mouth of yours. So please, tell me, who do you think YOU are? Thinking you could stalk me, huh?"</p><p>Heejin was left speechless and looked up at the witch (?) with both shock and fear. She stood up when the pain more bearable, and kept gazing in disbelief.</p><p>Since Heejin was still worked up, Ryujin questioned this girl.</p><p>"Wait, are you a witch or...?"</p><p>The witch (?) looked at her confusedly,</p><p>"Uh, no. I'm just an everyday human."</p><p>"Really, you come from earth? That's cool! I don't think I've ever seen a human in Zephyrus before. How'd you get here?"</p><p>"Well, it all started when-"</p><p>"I don't care how you get here!" Heejin glare at the human. "You can't be just a regular human! I just wasted my time!"</p><p>Ryujin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I said."</p><p>"Is she always this insane?" The human girl completely ignored Heejin, and turned her attention on the other wind hybrid.</p><p>"No, just impulsive" Ryujin chuckled jokingly, and continues sipping her drink.</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>Heejin groaned and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I hate both of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future updates, please follow my instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝒖𝒏𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓. (kim hyunjin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's almost time to lock up, sweetie."</p>
<p>Hyujin took one last book out of the shelf and added it to her stack. She looked back at the librarian, giving her nod in understanding. She walked over to the check out desk that the woman was standing behind and placed her nine books on the table. The librarian chuckled and grabbed the first book.</p>
<p>"Less than usual, huh? Nine is really strange coming from you." She noted, scanning the first book and placing into the bag.</p>
<p>Hyunjin shrugged. "Not a lot of books to get this time."</p>
<p>"Well, shipment has been lacking lately. Still need more on dragon lore?"</p>
<p>"Kinda. It's more about the war." </p>
<p>The librarian hummed and continued to scan the books. Once she was done, Hyunjin handed over her library card, with the owner quickly scanning it and handing it back. Then she handed over the bag of books. </p>
<p>"Alright, the due date is November 8th, exactly a month later. But, knowing you, you'll probably be back long before that." The librarian joked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, grabbed the bag, and buttoned up her long coat before heading out into cold. Before she left, she took one last glance at the librarian.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Good luck on your search!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin gave a small smile and walked out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hyunjin put her earbuds in her ears and turned on soft ballads. The bus ride would be pretty long, so she might as well get comfortable. The bag of books sat on the seat next to her, and she glanced at it before turning her attention outside. </p>
<p>The brunette watched as the people were casually walking on the sidewalks. It was already dark, so the city lights illuminated, creating a mirage of bright colors. Everything felt busy, from the abundance of cars to the store windows revealing a large saturation of customers. It really would take a while for most people to get used to. Every since technology had been so advanced, city life felt more lively, but in a slight overwhelming way.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was one of those who could never get used to such advancements. She would rather have a more simple life than a busy one. If she did not have so many memories and familiarities here, she would have been gone in a heartbeat. But she cannot deny that it would be hard to just get and leave. So she had to live two lives: one as a city girl and one as a defender for the places she loves. </p>
<p>After a while of mind wandering, the brunette  dug her hand into the bag, picking up the first book she latched on to. She pulled it out and it read: </p>
<p>"THE DRACOINUM WAR: THEORIES &amp; DISCOVERIES" </p>
<p>She opened to the first page and started reading.</p>
<p>Unlike most of the people these days, Hyunjin did not want to forget about their messy past. It's been centuries since the whole war and it felt bittersweet to the brunette. On one hand, power struggles were intense back in the day, so something had to be done. So, a battle between dragons and humans broke out. We did solve that problem, in a way, by giving all of them their own dimension to rule over. But, on the other hand, it felt like in the end, dragons were just treated as unequal. It was bound to get heated in the future.</p>
<p>And it seems so. Humans did not know this, but the spell separating the dimensions were slowly shattering. Dragons were smarted than they thought, eventually learning shape shifted, causing a new generation of dragons to be known as "hybrids". Now, all dragons could be human-like, and even preferred being in such form if not in battle. Later, they got familiar with earthling magic. They learned and eventually learned how to travel through dimensions. </p>
<p>Of course, no human being would know. Dragons were good at being conniving, blending in and being secretive. There could be a hybrid sitting right next to you on the train, or could be one sitting at the restaurant that you are working for. You cannot tell unless they tell you, which is a very little chance to none. </p>
<p>So far, Hyunjin has only met one in the earth dimension. She blended in really well, even getting a high paying job. You could never tell she was a dragon hybrid, but she certainly was cunning like one. She knows there are more, but she will meet them in due time.</p>
<p>After scanning through a couple of pages, Hyunjin stopped on one sentence that caught her eye. It read: </p>
<p>"Theory 8: There is one more type of dragon (?). Many theorists say that there is a seventh type of dragon, one that was supposed to be the true ruler and binder of both dragon and human alike. But, for reason, most of them disappeared. Some think they are in a far off dimension, others think they are secretly living in each dimension. But, there is not much evidence besides hearsay."</p>
<p>Hyunjin interest was peaked. Another kind of dragon? Now that would be something interesting to look into.</p>
<p>-Maybe I should head to my true home today. There has to be something there that could add to this.-</p>
<p>The bus slowly went to a stop.</p>
<p>"Final stop! Everyone must get off here!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin got up, as well as a couple of people spread out in the bus.</p>
<p>Hopefully, all of these mysteries would be uncovered. And maybe she could be the one to do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏. (jo haseul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sunlight shined through the curtains of the window that was next to the bed. It spread throughout the bedroom, particularly hitting Haseul, who was sleeping near. She slowly opened her eyes to the birds singing next to that same window. She did not get get up and barely moved a muscle. All she did was sigh and stare up at the ceiling of her room.</p>
<p>Another day, she supposed.</p>
<p>Sometimes, the short brunette wished she could leave this world in her sleep. Maybe that way she could leave painless and without anyone noticing. Not that many would notice, but she did not like any kind of attention. Solitude was what made her feel more comfortable, or so she thought. </p>
<p>She did not know what to think. Life was such a complicated thing. We were all born with a role or destiny. We were all created onto change the world that we have observed and group up in from birth. But, was that for everyone? Sure, there were many important people that made life better than it could have ever been. But, maybe we were not all meant to be special. Maybe, it was a ploy to get us to work hard and live life to the fullest. Because Haseul certainly did not feel special in any way. She felt lost and hopeless. There was no purpose in life for her. Maybe she was broken? </p>
<p>On days like these, usually every day, the brunette would just cry and waste the day away just laying in bed. Occasionally she would get up to do the musts in life, like eating, bathing, restroom use, and walking around just a bit to avoid foot cramping. But besides that, most of her life was spent on the isolation of her bedroom. </p>
<p>It was hard to be motivated when you have nothing to get motivation from. Nothing she did matter so why bother? It hurt knowing that there was point to why she was living. But it was the way to make herself feel safe.</p>
<p>So now, she lived in desolation. Far away from anyone or anything that could harm her.</p>
<p>But sometimes, it just hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆. (jungeun, heejin, hyunjin, haseul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❀❁❀<br/>𝒌𝒊𝒎 𝒋𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒖𝒏 (𝒇𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>❀❁❀</p>
<p>° age: 24<br/>° type: fauna dragon<br/>° personality: sweetheart, overly loving, motherly, loves to tease others</p>
<p>Jungeun was born in Alitura to a very big and caring family. She lived with her father, mother, three younger sisters, and her grandmother. But she never complained since she felt like she was never lonely. When she turned ten, she got her fate flower which was a tattoo that appeared on the arm of a type of flower which stood for what their destiny would be. Jungeun's flower was a myrtle, which stood for "marital luck". Her parents were really excited that their child would have a wonderful partner in the future and constantly bugged her about it. When Jungeun turned 13, her family would always think anyone she got close to would end but being her lover, causing her to feel uncomfortable with anyone. However, with a few failed relationships, she began to lose hope. Soon, though, she met Jinsoul at a council meeting when she was 17 and fell in love with her quickly. They started dating and got married at the age of 23. In that time, she met Hyejoo after she found her in a forest near her home, injured and alone. She took her in and took care of her when Hyejoo needed it leading Jungeun to eventually take her in after a huge fight she had with her father. She also met Haseul, who was also at the council meeting that day, and became friends. Although, she has not seen her in years. Jungeun is very much known as the glue that holds the group together, with everyone meeting her first before everyone else. She met Heejin and Sooyoung after a couple of trips she did around the dimensions. Sometimes Jungeun feels that it was destiny that she met everyone.</p>
<p>▻⚐▻<br/>𝒋𝒆𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒋𝒊𝒏 (𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>▻⚐▻</p>
<p>° age: 23<br/>° type: wind dragon<br/>° personality: free willed, curious, impulsive, standoffish</p>
<p>Heejin was a very energetic kid. She was always searching for adventure and sometimes getting into trouble. But overall had good intentions. She learned her sense of adventure from her grandmother, who always told her stories about her own life and dangerous missions she went on when she was younger. It carried throughout her teenage years, constantly looking for mythical creatures and places. She met Ryujin when she was 15, and became close with her through their adventurous spirits. They became even closer as time went on, but never got into a relationship. Instead they were more best friends with benefits, with them constantly acting like couple by the way they talked and got physical with each other. They never took it any further since they found no need to. One of their adventures, they met Hyunjin, who Heejin thought at first was a witch. They soon found out she was just a regular human living here to learn about dragon culture. They became friends, even though Heejin and Hyunjin argue sometimes, they still liked each other. She also got to know Jungeun, Jinsoul, and Hyejoo and they became close as well. </p>
<p>⚛✍⚛<br/>𝒌𝒊𝒎 𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏𝒋𝒊𝒏 (𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏)<br/>⚛✍⚛</p>
<p>° age: 23<br/>° type: human<br/>° personality: chill, calm, indifferent, determined</p>
<p>Hyunjin was always eager to learn about dragons ever since she learned about it from her grandfather. He took care of her since her parents were always too busy and they were really close. Since Hyunjin was 5, her grandfather would tell her about dragons and their history. She became very interested, and it continued through to her adult life. She met Chaewon, who she would tell about dragons in hopes of getting her on board. Chaewon was never as interested as Hyunjin but she always listened to her. Her interest only grew when she discovered books that her grandfather had that allowed her to do spells and dimensional travel. After her grandfather taught her how to use it, she decided to move to Zephyrus, since it was the closest to home. She still came back home to work, take care of her grandfather, and hang out with friends. She met Heejin and Ryujin soon after and they became friends.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MORE TO BE REVEALED IN THE STORY &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>❆☃❆<br/>𝒋𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒔𝒆𝒖𝒍 (𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏)<br/>❆☃❆</p>
<p>° age: 26<br/>° type: frost dragon<br/>° personality: depressed, has anxiety, overly caring</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED IN STORY &gt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that concludes the prequel! thank you to all of you for reading! The main story titled "STAND BY ME" will be up in 8 days, on April 15th! For more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for more updates and future plans, please follow my Instagram: @gowhyejuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>